Holy Hera we're having a baby!
by blahblahblah97
Summary: "Since we might die you need to know something!" She yelled as she narrowly avoided being squished by the Minotaur's foot and plunged her knife into it. "You need to know that I'm pregnant!" she screamed at Percy, who whirled around to her in a very dazed manner." What exactly will happen when everyone discovers Annabeth is expecting? Future fic. fluffy, funny Percabeth.


**Holy Hera, we're having a baby!**

**AN: **Hey guys! So, this is NOT a Vampire Diaries story, as you can guess. It's from Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. It's Percabeth, set in the future. So, yeah. I hope you guys like it! :3

There were a few, small signs that Annabeth was pregnant.

First she started eating like she was starving and hadn't seen food for days. Nothing escaped her food eating wrath. Of course, Percy being Percy, he didn't really realise that much had changed. He noticed she was eating more, but being honest Annabeth usually had a hearty appetite. So Percy said nothing, and dutifully went out and bought more food anytime it was needed or she asked, because, well, her grey eyes never really lost their effect on him. Then she would give him this big smile and would whirl around their small kitchen like a tornado, putting things away. Then she got tired really easily. Percy would find her curled up anywhere. The most popular place(bar their bed) was slumped face down over her desk, architectural papers and sketches scattered around her in haphazard piles, and a pen clutched in her hand. Percy would just smile and lift her carefully into his arms and put her to bed, tucking her in and checking that there were no spiders. They continued on with their lives, none of them realizing what the cause of all this was, (well, they didn't exactly cover the birds and the bees at Camp Half Blood!) none of them realising what was going on.

That was, until the Disney movie.

Now, let's get this straight.

Annabeth never cries.

She could probably count with her hands the number of times she'd cried in the life. But here she was, sitting on their sofa, clutching a pillow to her chest and bawling her eyes out. This was how Grover found her when he came to visit, trousers and shoes on. (New York had seen many things, but the people weren't quite ready to see Satyrs yet.) "Annabeth?!" He yelled, hearing her cries as he rushed forward into his friends' sitting room. Grover would have relaxed seeing that she was just watching a movie, but the fact that it was Annabeth sobbing over Lilo and Stitch scared him. "Annabeth...?" He questioned tentatively, edging forward. He dropped a letter from Chiron onto the coffee table before he approached her. The girl wiped her eyes and twisted around to look at him. "Hey, Grover!" she said brightly, way too brightly. "What are you doing here?"

Grover shoved his hands in his pockets. "Chiron had a letter. I got one too, all of us did. It's a camp reunion, of sorts. I said I'd give it to you guys. Any excuse to see you guys," he said with a grin. ""Really? They haven't done that before."

"I know. I've Chiron's already heard that Clarisse and Chris are coming, and Rachel will be there, Tyson, Nico, Travis, Katie and Connor too. So where's Perce?"

Annabeth wiped at her eyes, sniffing. Annabeth stood up and walked around the sofa to hug him tightly. "I think he's out with Paul. Paul wanted to take him for some bonding, or something. I think they're went golfing-" she was cut off by a loud, strangle bleat from Grover. "What?" she asked.

Grover glanced from her to her stomach. "Oh my Gods!" he said with another happy bleat. Being a satyr meant his senses were a little different, and though it was faint, he could hear another heart beat.

"Grover!" She snapped. "What, is it?"

"Annabeth, you're, um, well, I _think, _it's possible you might be...pregnant." Grover finished in a whisper. Annabeth's eyes widened, and she raced towards the door.

"Annabeth, wait! Hold on, I'm coming too!" Grover followed her out the door and it slammed shut behind them.

About a gallon of water, four pregnancy tests and thirty minutes later, Annabeth and Grover sat against the door. "Oh, Tartarus." Annabeth breathed, four plus signs beaming back at her. Grover grinned excitedly. "This is great, Annabeth! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two! Oh, you HAVE to let me tell Perce-"

Annabeth's steel grip settled on his arm. "We aren't telling Percy." She said calmly.

"What? Come on, you have to."

"I'm serious, Grover. You can't tell him. Please. I just-I need to figure this out. But you _can't tell him."_

"But-"

"Grover, I may be-I may be pr- pre-" she stuttered.

"Say it, Annabeth. The first step is admitting it." Grover said seriously. Annabeth glared at him.

"I may be _pregnant_ but that does not mean I can't kick your satyr butt. You're forgetting. I always win." Annabeth said, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Grover bleated nervously.

"Okay- Okay. I won't tell. But you do have to tell him, Annabeth. Before you know, it's noticeable. He'll be hurt." Darn it, Grover! Always the voice of reason, Annabeth thought furiously.

"I will-I will. Just not yet." She sighed.

"I gotta go, Annabeth." Grover said, pulling her to her feet. He gave her a nervous hug, her threat still fresh in his mind. He'll keep the secret because the wrath of a pregnant Annabeth is not something you want bearing down on you. "I'll see you next week. It'll be just like old times," he grinned. Annabeth shook her head in confusion. "What?"

Grover opened out his arms wide. "Camp reunion!"

A week later, the reunion was in full swing. What was normally the sword fighting area had been transformed into a seating area, as they had figured people would want to mingle and not be confined to the Godly parents table. There was food galore, and the chatter was loud as usual. That was, until there was an even louder, more horrible noise pierced through the chatter and silenced all of them. Chiron rose and trotted over to the entry of the woods. A loud thump that shook the ground sent him backwards a few steps. Many Demi Gods rose. "Minotaur!" Travis Stoll yelled. And just like that they sprung into action. The Athena cabin started yelling instructions and Clarisse gathered the Ares cabin to get weapons. Everyone either rushed to grab weapons or ran towards the Minotaur, trying to close off all exits so it couldn't get to camp. Percy pulled out Rip tide, and Annabeth unsheathed her knife as they raced forward. Old habits die hard, don't they?

Of course they end up right in the middle of the fighting, darting and slashing as the satyr's played on their reed pipes, trying to contain the Minotaur. "Percy!"Annabeth yelled as she ducked and weaved around the Minotaur's dangerously flailing arm. "Kinda busy here, Annabeth!" Percy grunted as he lunged at the Minotaur, slashing at it. "Since we might die you need to know something!" She yelled as she narrowly avoided being squished by the Minotaur's foot and plunged her knife into it. "You need to know that I'm pregnant!" she screamed at Percy, who whirled around to her in a very dazed manner. "WHAT?" He squeaked. The Minotaur let out a bellow and Percy seemed to snap, whirling towards it like a Tasmanian devil, stabbing and slashing at anything he could get near as the satyr's managed to get it tied up, and he plunged Riptide into the Minotaur's side, killing it. "Stay dead, this time." He said angrily before marching back to Annabeth. She wiped the blood off of her knife and shoved it back in her sheath. "Are you- are you really- are we-" Percy stuttered, staring at her as their old friends stared. Annabeth nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. We're having a baby."

Percy grinned, and lifted her, spinning her round. "Did you hear that?!" He yelled towards their friends. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He laughed happily, and then Annabeth noticed he was turning a very pale shade, all hints of his tan gone. "Holy Hera, we're having a baby." Then Percy did a very manly thing, and fainted.

The next seven months past in a blur of baby books, morning sickness and everyone getting sick of a very cranky Annabeth. Clarisse was the only one that could handle her, surprisingly she was the one who was the most help, and taking Annabeth to get baby stuff and helping them pick out things for the baby. Of course, they had to tell their parents. Sally reacted the way that they expected her to. She was equally happy and furious at the same time. "You're so young," she murmured tearfully. Paul happily clapped his son in law on the back, in a very way-to-go-champ way. Dr Chase (or Fredrick, as he demanded to be called,) was delighted, happy at the prospect of another person to teach Military history. Annabeth reminded him that that would not be happening for at least twelve years, but he didn't seem to pay any attention to that. Of course, that left two very important, very scary people to tell.

Poseidon and Athena. Their reaction surprised them. Everyone thought it would be along the lines of both of them blaming each other and the others children, (well, Athena did manage to get in one or two comments. '_Your incompetent son has bloody well gone and knocked up my daughter! No wonder she calls him sea weed brain!') _But instead they begrudgingly joined forces, deciding a united front would be needed if this child were to grow up half way normal in an extremely dysfunctional world. They combined forces and threw a party, which last three days. And being honest, no one but Annabeth really remembered much of it.

They continued on with their lives, Annabeth getting bigger and bigger and Percy getting more and more nervous. Finally one day they were lounging around the house, watching TV as Percy idly traced patterns on Annabeth's bulging stomach when she sucked in a gasp. "Either I just peed my pants or my water just broke," she whispered. Percy's head snapped up.

"Your water just broke? Does that mean the baby's coming?" He squeaked, getting to his feet and pulling Annabeth up slowly. "Yes, seaweed brain, I think it means the baby's coming!" she groaned, moving at a surprisingly fast pace for someone who's water just broke. Percy grabbed their car keys and the bag of the stuff they'd need for the hospital they kept near the door. "Let's go, let's go!" he said, grabbing some drachma's and opened the door and they left the apartment.

Many hours later, the 'baby doctor' as Percy referred to him as, told them it was time to push. "Time to deliver these babies!" he said cheerfully, slapping his rubber gloves into place. Annabeth stared at him and laughed, "ha, what? We are only having one baby. One. that is ALL we signed up for." She said, her voicing raising an octave. The doctors smile faded. "You didn't know you were having twins? Oh dear. Oh deary me." He clucked. Percy looked at Annabeth, for confirmation. She shook her head. "I didn't know, Percy." she said helplessly. Of course she wouldn't. She had refused to go to the doctors or the hospital during the entire pregnancy, instead relying on her friends in the Apollo cabin to help with any illnesses. She grabs his sleeve, and yanks his down to her. "We can't do this, Percy. We can't cope with one, let alone two. We- _I- _can't," she says hysterically.

Percy grasps her hand, and plants a soft kiss on her lips. "Yes, you can," he said firmly. "We can do this, Annabeth. Think about everything else we've face. How hard can it be?" Annabeth sniffed and nodded, and turned to the doctor. "Okay," she breathed. "We're ready." The half passed with the occasional scream, a lot of grunting and Annabeth punching Percy repeatedly in his lower back, the only place she could hurt him. "You suck you suck you suck!" she gritted out as Percy winced when she punched him again. Then suddenly, loud, shrill crying filled the room. "It's a girl," the doctor announced. Percy whirled around to Annabeth. "It's a girl!" he exclaimed. Annabeth laughed.

"I heard." She sniffed, and the doctor handed the first baby to Percy, who took her carefully.

"Right, time for the next one, mummy!" the doctor chirped, and was glared at by Annabeth.

"You are way too happy." Then she had to push again, and five minutes later a boy was born.

Half an hour later, they were alone, the new family. Percy and Annabeth were lying side by side on the bed, each hold one of their babies. "So, what are we going to call them?" Percy asked quietly, so not to wake them. Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder. "I was thinking..." she hesitated. "I wanted to call him Luke." She said softly. Percy nodded, smiling. "Brave, like the person he was named after," he replied quietly. "And I'd like to call her Silena." He said firmly. Annabeth nodded, and wiped at her eyes. "Luke Charles Jackson and Silena Bianca Jackson," she decided, and Percy nodded as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "Four of the bravest people I've ever met."

Silena had her mother's blonde curly hair, and her father's sea green eyes. Luke had his father's shock of dark hair, and his mother's stormy grey eyes.

And they would grow up to be just as much trouble as their parents.


End file.
